redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Holiday Special Episode 1
Les traduction proposées ci-dessous ont été produite sur Halo Waypoint, veuillez ne pas les modifier. Merci de votre compréhension. Bonnes nouvelles Fade in to the Reds in Valhalla SARGE : en : Men, I'm afraid I have some news for you all. fr : Messieurs, j’ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer. SIMMONS : en : What kind of news Sarge? Bad news or good news? fr : Quel genre de nouvelles, Sergent ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ? SARGE : en : It's bad news. fr : Mauvaises. SIMMONS : en : That's the worst kind! fr : Ce sont les pires ! GRIF : en : Bad news, whll that's great! What is it? fr : De mauvaises nouvelles ? Non, c’est super ! Alors, que se passe-t-il ? SIMMONS : en : What're you excited about? fr : Qu’est-ce qui vous excite comme ça ? GRIF : en : Well, bad news for Sarge is usually good news for us like, h-hch, 'Bad news fellas, we're outta ammo. No fighting today. Bad news men, the chinup bar broke, boohoo. Bad news troops, looks like those peace treaty talks are making progress.' fr : Eh bien, les mauvaises nouvelles du Sergent sont généralement bonnes pour nous, comme « Mauvaise nouvelle les gars, on n’a plus de munitions. Pas de bataille aujourd’hui ! ». « Mauvaise nouvelles les gars, la barre fixe est cassée ! Bouhouhou ! ». « Mauvaise nouvelle soldats, on dirait que les pourparlers pour la paix progressent. » SARGE : en : Can it Grif. We've got a serious situation here. As you know, the holiday season is quickly approaching. fr : J’ai compris, Grif ! Mais c’est sérieux. Comme vous le savez, les fêtes approchent rapidement. GRIF : en : It is? fr : Ah bon ? SARGE : en : Of course! fr : Mais oui ! GRIF : en : Which holiday? fr : Quelles fêtes ? SIMMONS : en : What do you mean which one? All of them. It's the end of the year. fr : Comment ça, « quelles fêtes ? » ! Mais toutes. C’est la fin de l’année ! GRIF : en : It is? fr : Ah bon ? SIMMONS : en : Yes, how could you not know that? fr : Oui ! Comment est-ce possible que vous ne le sachiez pas ? GRIF : en : What do you mean? The sun never sets around here. Who even knows what day it is? fr : Comment ça ? Le soleil ne se couche jamais ici. On ne sait même pas quel jour on est ! SIMMONS : en : You have a calendar, and a clock on the heads-up display in your helmet. fr : Vous avez un calendrier et une horloge sur l’interface visuelle de votre casque. GRIF : en : That think just flashes twelve o-clock all the time. Why do you think I'm late to everything? fr : Ce machin indique tout le temps midi. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis toujours en retard ? SIMMONS : en : You're an idiot. fr : Vous êtes un imbécile. GRIF : en : And I think you're just trying to avoid the subject that the sun never changes position. How come noone ever wants to talk about this? Look at it, it's not moving. fr : Et je crois que vous essayez d’ignorer le fait que le soleil ne change jamais de position ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut jamais parler de ça ? Regardez-le ! Il ne bouge pas ! SARGE : en : Grif, shut up. fr : Grif ! La ferme ! GRIF : en : Hey, the meeting's going slow. I'm just trying to help move things along. fr : Hé, la réunion n’avance pas. J’essaie juste de faire accélérer les choses. SARGE : en : Move things along? These briefings always take so much time because you go off-topic! fr : GRIF : en : We have topics? fr : Nous avons des sujets ? Cut to the Blues watching them from a cliff TUCKER : en : Wow, these guys sure have a lot of staff meetings. fr : Ouah. Ces types ont beaucoup de réunions. CABOOSE : en : Yeah, they're so lucky. fr : Ouais… Ils ont beaucoup de chance. CHURCH : en : Well, what're they talking about down there? fr : Alors de quoi est-ce qu’ils parlent là-bas ? TUCKER : en : Sounds like they're making plans for the holidays. And one of them keeps staring at the sun for some reason. fr : On dirait qu’ils font des préparatifs pour les fêtes. Et il y en a un qui n’arrête pas de regarder le soleil. CABOOSE : en : Oh man that is the best. I love doing that. fr : Ouais, ça, c’est génial… J’adore faire ça. CHURCH : en : They're making holiday plans? fr : Des préparatifs pour les fêtes ? TUCKER : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. CHURCH : en : We haven't really talked about what we're doing yet either. Should we make some plans? Like a party, or, secret Santa kinda thing? fr : Nous n’avons pas vraiment encore parlé de ce que nous allions faire. On prépare quelque chose ? Comme une fête ? Ou une sorte de père Noël surprise ? TUCKER : en : Let's just all agree not to get each other anything. fr : On n’a qu’à juste décider de ne rien s’offrir. CHURCH : en : Yeah I'm cool with that. fr : Ouais, ça me va. Back to the Reds SARGE : en : Now, Command has informed me that there's gonna be some mandatory holiday leave for our base. fr : Bien, maintenant le commandement m’a informé qu’il y allait avoir une permission obligatoire pour notre base à l’occasion des fêtes. SIMMONS : en : Vacation? fr : Des vacances ? GRIF : en : See I told you. His version of bad news is never bad news for us. fr : Vous voyez, je vous l’avais bien dit. Ce qu’il appelle mauvaises nouvelles ne l’est jamais pour nous ! SARGE : en : Not for you idiots, for me! fr : Pas pour vous, imbécile ! Pour moi ! GRIF : en : You're going on vacation. What? fr : Vous partez en vacances ? Comment ça ? SARGE : en : I know. I'm as disappointed as you are. Turns out I haven't used any of my accumulated vacation days, and the guys upstairs have ordered me to use some of my saved up time. fr : Je sais ! Je suis aussi déçu que vous. Il se trouve que je n’ai encore utilisé aucun de mes jours de congé et les grands chefs m’ont donné l’ordre d’en utiliser quelques-uns ! SIMMONS : en : Oh, right, according to Red Army policy, we get a few days of leave every six months. If we don't use them, they start to stockpile. How many do you have? fr : Oh, c’est vrai. La politique de l’armée rouge nous accorde quelques jours de permission tous les six mois. Si on ne les utilise pas, ils commencent à s’accumuler. Combien en avez-vous ? SARGE : en : Seven. Hundred and eighty-nine. fr : Sept… cent quatre-ving-neuf. SIMMONS : en : That would be over two years of straight vacation. fr : Ça fait deux ans de vacances. GRIF : en : How long have you been in the army? fr : Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans l’armée ? SARGE : en : They say if I don't use them I'll make the other Sergeants look bad. So I guess I have to take a couple days off next week. fr : Ils disent que si je ne les utilise pas, les autres sergents auront des scrupules à le faire ! Donc j’imagine qu’il faut que je prenne quelques jours, la semaine prochaine. SIMMONS : en : A couple. Yeah that'll put a dent. fr : Quelques jours ? Oui, ça va vraiment changer quelque chose. GRIF : en : I think that's a great idea. We should all take a vacation. We've been working pretty hard. We could all use a little downtime. fr : Je pense que c’est une idée géniale ! Nous devrions tous prendre des vacances. On a travaillé dur. Un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal. SARGE : en : Grif, your whole life is nothing but downtime. fr : Grif, votre vie entière est du repos. SIMMONS : en : Yeah, to qualify for vacation, you have to work full-time. That means forty hours. fr : Ouais. Pour avoir des vacances, il faut travailler à temps plein. Ça veut dire quarante heures. GRIF : en : I've worked forty hours. fr : J’ai travaillé quarante heures ! SIMMONS : en : Per week. fr : Par semaine. GRIF : en : What? That's crazytalk. fr : Quoi ? C’est n’importe quoi. SARGE : en : Besides Grif you already used all your vacation time for personal days. Whatever the hell that means. fr : De plus Grif, vous avez déjà utilisé toutes vos vacances pour « raisons personnelles »… d’ailleurs, on se demande bien ce que ça veut dire… SIMMONS : en : Well, what about me Sir? I haven't taken any days off. fr : Et moi, chef ? Je n’ai pas pris de jours de congé. GRIF : en : What a loser. fr : Quel nase. SIMMONS : en : Well, when one of us is getting his perfect attendance medal, we'll see who's laughing then. fr : Hé, quand l’un d’entre nous obtiendra sa médaille d’assiduité exceptionnelle, on verra qui causera ! GRIF : en : Hyeah, we will. fr : Ouais. On verra. SARGE : en : Sorry, Simmons, but blind troopers don't get individual sick days. We just put 'em all into one big pool. So Grif used all yours already. fr : Désolé, Simmons. Les soldats du front n’ont pas droit à des arrêts maladie individuels. Il est uniquement possible de les utiliser en commun. Alors, Grif a déjà utilisé tous les vôtres. SIMMONS : en : What? fr : Quoi ?!? SARGE : en : Command feels it helps you operate more as a cohesive unit. Promotes solidarity among the soldiers. fr : Le commandement pense que ça donne de la cohésion à l’unité. Que ça améliore la solidarité entre les soldats. SIMMONS : en : And yet, it doesn't seem to be working, Sir. fr : Et pourtant, ça n’a pas l’air de fonctionner, chef. SARGE : en : Noted. So, I'm off to the sunny beaches of Zanzibar. Oh, and I almost forgot- heh heh. I got one piece of good news too. fr : Je note. Donc, je m’en vais sur les plages ensoleillées du Zanzibar. Oh et j’allais oublier… (rires) j’ai également une bonne nouvelle ! GRIF : en : Uh-oh. What? Did you just say good news? fr : Oh oh. Comment ? Vous venez de dire « bonne nouvelle » ? SARGE : en : Yes. In order to help the remaining troops- that's you- celebrate the holiday festivities, Command has decided to temporarily relocate our unit, to somewhere mooore, seasonal. fr : Oui ! Pour permettre aux troupes qui restent (vous !) de célébrer la fin de l’année, le commandement a décidé de muter temporairement notre unité dans un lieu plus… adapté à la saison. GRIF : en : What do you mean by seasonal? fr : Comment ça, plus adapté à la saison ? Welcome to Hoth GRIF : en : Well crap. fr : Eh bien, merde alors. Accès aux autres épisodes